Un homme bien
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant  AWE, Elizabeth vient de partir rejoindre Will. Pourtant, après son départ, Jack découvre qu'elle lui a écrit un ultime lettre. Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur Live Journal  Thème 2 : Nouvelle, Lettre


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Ted et Terry ( je les hais lol)**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un petit OS écrit dans le cadre de ma participation à la communauté des 30 baisers ( voir sur mon Live Journal ) . Pour commencer j'ai donc choisi le thème n°2 « Nouvelle, Lettre ». J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Un homme bien**

Les lèvres crispées dans le sourire forcé qu'il se forçait à conserver, Jack Sparrow regarda s'éloigner la chaloupe d'Elizabeth Swann. Non. Pas Swann. Turner. Le regard triste, Jack la regarda s'éloigner et un sourire ironique illumina un instant ses lèvres à la pensée de ce qui allait bientôt se produire sur la petite île…

« Profites en mon gars » Ragea-t-il avant de sourire de lui-même.

Jack continua de fixer tristement la chaloupe avant de sentir le poids du regard de Barbossa sur lui

« T'as pas des pommes à ramasser Hector ? » Lui demanda-t-il grossièrement.

Barbossa tiqua et se détourna tandis que Jack lançait un regard rempli de regrets en direction de l'île où Will et Elizabeth consommaient leur union.

_Ça n 'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous… Lui souffla une petite voix pernicieuse _

Jack soupira de plus belle en l'entendant… Bien sûr il se moquait éperdument d'Elizabeth Swann

_Turner_

Oui Turner … Bref…De toute façon son seul amour était l'océan. Mais tout de même …

« T'es tout blanc » Remarqua Barbossa

Jack grinça des dents et se précipita vers la cabine sous l'œil outré de Barbossa

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais dans ma cabine

- Quoi mais tu n'es pas ..commença Barbossa avant de s'interrompre net

- Tais toi, tais toi ,tais toi ! » Ragea Jack avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, son état ne s'améliora pas. Conscient de l'étrangeté de son attitude ( y compris à ses propres yeux) Jack soupira longuement

« Bugger… Ragea-t-il en arpentant la pièce. Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous Jack. » Singea-t-il, imitant Elizabeth

Cette pensée en entraînant une autre, il imagina la jeune femme dans les bras de Turner et soupira de plus belle

« Maudit pirate . Quand je pense qu'elle n'a même pas fait semblant de regretter ! » S'énerva-t-il avant de plonger une main machinale dans son vêtement.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de papier rêche et il le retira prudemment, considérant la feuille avec perplexité. Le pirate jeta un coup alentour, cherchant s'il était espionné puis il reporta son attention sur la missive.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en apercevant son prénom tracé d'une écriture élégante et indéniablement féminine qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Elizabeth

« Vous pouvez pas résister hein » Pavoisa-t-il à haute voix pour lui-même en souriant au souvenir de la manière dont Elizabeth avait tenté de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sans doute était ce à ce moment qu'elle avait glissé la lettre dans sa poche.

Les yeux rivés sur son prénom, Jack savoura l'instant et prit le temps de tenter de deviner ce que la lettre cachait.. Un rendez vous ? Des excuses peut être… Après tout les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes : elles écrivaient des lettres d'amour au lieu de le faire. Cela l'étonnait un peu d'Elizabeth mais contrairement à d'ordinaire avec les femmes, cela ne l'agaçait pas , bien au contraire.

Après s'être assuré une fois de plus qu'il était seul, Jack s'assit et déplia le papier jauni.

« _Jack _» Lut il à voix haute. Pas de cher ou de capitaine. Juste son prénom. Bien. Il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes qui s'embarrassaient de mots inutiles

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous écris… _Continua t'il . Bien sûr que si trésor. »

Cette idée l'amusa et il s'interrompit quelques instants avant de reprendre sa lecture, curieux de savoir comment Elizabeth allait s'y prendre pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait à n'en pas douter…

« _Ou plutôt si je le sais » _Le pirate se contenta d'une brève exclamation triomphante avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« _Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passé avant que, lorsque … enfin de ce baiser .. Je.._

_Jack, c'était le seul moyen et vous le savez… Le seul moyen était que vous restiez » Le pirate soupira avec agacement. Inutile de lui écrire pour lui dire ça… Elle avait déjà été suffisamment franche sur ce point le jour où elle l'avait livré au Kraken. _

Impatient, il sauta à la suite

« _Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison… »_

Nous y voilà, songea le pirate, en souriant par anticipation.

« _En fait… J'avais .. Vous aviez raison, j'en avais envie et j'avais envie de ne plus en avoir envie » _

A ce point Jack grimaça et relut la phrase à trois reprises avant de conclure qu'elle ne voulait rien dire.

« _Je me suis dit qu'en vous tuant… Je tuerais aussi l'envie . _

- Ah voilà qui mieux ! Plus clair évident… Se réjouit Jack avant de reprendre sa lecture

- _Seulement … ça n'a pas marché. Vraiment pas. »_

Jack s'immobilisa net en devinant la crispation qu'avait été celle de la jeune femme en traçant ces mots sur le papier. Son cœur accéléra brutalement et il prit un air catastrophé…. Elizabeth le désirait encore. Pire, elle l'écrivait… Si le jeune Turner venait à lire cela s'en serait fait de lui …Après tout il était capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Il grimaça au souvenir de Jones puis sourit, Will était coincé dans l'autre monde…S'il rejoignait Elizabeth comment le saurait il ?

Jack hésita. Partir et prendre la donzelle comme elle le désirait ( la lettre ne faisait aucun doute !) et risquer la colère de Turner… Ou laisser la donzelle qui lui avait déjà causé tellement d'ennuis attendre qu'un autre finisse par assouvir ses besoins.

« Non ça n'ira pas. Décida-t-il. Après tout il faut vivre dangereusement ! De temps en temps…Peut être…»

Un long soupir échappa à Jack et il résolut de la laisser patienter un peu. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence, il lui apporterait en cadeau mais pour l'avoir elle devrait..

« Hmmm oui, ça me plait » Décida-t-il en se représentant tout ce qu'il exigerait de la jeune femme.

Alors que son imagination (inépuisable en ce domaine) s'enflammait, il reposa machinalement le regard sur la lettre

« _… ne devons plus jamais nous revoir »_Lut il .

Il mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire et son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine

« Bugger ! » Grogna-t-il en passant le doigt sur le papier jauni, cherchant l'endroit où il s'était arrêté pour fantasmer sur ce qu'il ferait à Elizabeth.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il poussa un couinement déçu en lisant la suite

« _Voilà pourquoi vous comprendrez que nous ne devons plus jamais nous revoir »_

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille et il releva le visage

« Vous aimeriez bien que j'obéisse hein ? Ironisa-t-il à voix haute comme si Elizabeth était devant lui avant de reprendre sa lecture. _Après mon départ nous ne reverrons plus Jack… Je sais que vous comprenez pourquoi c'est impossible et que vous ne chercherez pas à me retrouver… Et vous savez pourquoi ? »_

Un long soupir échappa à Jack en devinant la suite et il continua sa lecture, le cœur serré

_« Parce que vous êtes un homme bien. _

_Adieu Jack…. _

_Lizzie » _

Le cœur de Jack se serra un peu plus et il relut les derniers mots d'Elizabeth.

« Bugger… Un homme bien ! Je ne suis pas un homme bien… Je vais vous montrer si je … » Ragea-t-il en froissant la lettre.

Il avança vers la porte, prêt à ordonner au Pearl de faire demi tour avant de s'immobiliser.

Elizabeth le désirait. Peut être même qu'elle l'aimait. Sinon pourquoi avoir pris la peine de lui écrire ? Si il la rejoignait, elle tomberait dans ses bras. Toute sa lettre le lui criait. Mais… Elle lui criait aussi autre chose… Sa culpabilité, son malaise, le sacrifice qu'elle voulait faire pour honorer sa promesse à Will. S'il la rejoignait , il lui ferait tout ce dont il avait rêvé au Purgatoire et même avant et elle ne protesterait pas. Elle trahirait sa promesse à Will. Et elle le mépriserait quand il finirait par la laisser… Peut être même qu'elle le haïrait.

« Sûrement » S'avoua-t-il à voix haute.

Jack soupira douloureusement et ses yeux se posèrent sur le papier fripé qu'il tenait. _Parce que vous êtes un homme bien…_ Jack ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'aimait pas assez Elizabeth Swann pour passer sa vie à terre avec elle et devenir ce qu'elle attendait au fond d'elle-même : un père pour ses enfants, un mari pour elle. Mais il l'aimait assez pour renoncer à la posséder. Assez pour vouloir qu'elle continue à l'aimer. Et il l'aimait assez pour respecter sa décision.

Une grimace de regrets lui échappa et il ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

« Si on allait à Tortuga ? » Proposa-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux à Barbossa en évitant de regarder en direction de l'île où se trouvait Elizabeth

Son ancien second sourit légèrement en lui répondant mais Jack ne s'en aperçut pas

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée Jack

- Alors cap sur Tortuga » Répondit Jack en se penchant au bastingage.

Ses doigts laissèrent échapper la lettre d'Elizabeth. Indécis le pirate la suivit du regard tandis qu'une vague la submergeait, effaçant les mots que la jeune femme avait tracés. Puis il sourit avec ironie en songeant qu'il venait d'abandonner son désir pour ne pas faire le malheur de sa trop jolie meurtrière. Peut être que finalement, il était vraiment un homme bien….


End file.
